Confession
by Wings of Wind
Summary: She loves him.He loves her.All is well,before a confession is made.Regret and punishment then came to haunt.What'll happen then?Will a miracle come and turn things around?R&R!SxS
1. Prologue

****

**_CONFESSION _**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS,CLAMP does..**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay... my 3rd fic in CCS!Hope it's okay. A 'gift' for humbleblossom-paulina and korin-chan07. Sorry it took so long to be published here, guys.. okay, enough of me, lets get on to the story!**

* * *

A sillhouete of a couple was seen in front of the girl's house. The auburn haired girl with dazzling emerald eyes was talking to her beloved boyfriend, a handsome and not to mention cute guy, with his tousled chestnut hair and matching amber eyes.

"I love you, Sakura," said Syaoran as both of them arrived at Sakura's house.

"I love you too, Syaoran," she replied lovingly. "Take care and bye bye,my dear little wolf," she added playfully.

She took a step towards the porch but her movement was stopped when Syaoran suddenly pulled her hand, gently but with a firm grip.

Sakura turned around, meeting Syaoran's face that is inches away from hers.

"What is it?" she asked, half amused.

"No good night kiss for me?" he asked as he pouted and put on the 'cute puppy face look'.

"Nope.." Sakura replied with a small giggle. Syaoran looked so cute like that.

"Fine, well,I'm going then," Syaoran replied in pretended sadness.

Sakura sighed, she just can't resist him. She knew it and so did he.

"Alright, fine, come here you cry baby," she said teasingly, as Syaoran turned to her with a wolfish grin on his face.

He tilted her face and caressed her cheeks. Sakura closed her eyes, waiting in anticipation and seconds later felt Syaoran's soft lips against hers. They were kissing passionately when suddenly a noise interrupted them, a sound much like the sound of the door being ripped off its hinges. Both of them parted in shock when a familiar voice was heard shouting at Syaoran.

**"OI! You gaki! What are you doing to my sister?!"** shouted Touya angrily as he discovered the couple glued together at the porch.

"Oh,no... Touya," Syaoran sighed. "Well, I'll take my leave now, my cherry blossom," he bid her goodbye, but not before he planted another brief kiss on her cheek. Sakura was taken aback by the sudden attack.

"Mou, Syaouran-kun..." she pouted.

"Matta ne, Sakura-chan," he dashed with a wink before Touya can catch up to him.

* * *

Sakura flopped on her bed after she took her shower. She had been exhausted today, going to the amusement park with Syaoran was so much fun. Sakura's fingers then unconciously moved to her lips, reminiscing the kisses Syaoraan had gave her today, not to forget the 'surprise' kiss he gave her before escaping Touya's wrath. She also remembered that Syaoran had sneaked up on her while she was waiting for him at the amusement park, causing her to shriek loudly and was utterly humiliated to the people around her.

_"Syaoran had been a naughty boy today,"_ thought Sakura.

Sakura then smiled wickedly, for an idea formed inside her head, a plot of revenge.

* * *

Three days later..

Syaoran and Sakura was coming out from a cinema after they watched a horror movie, which resulted in Sakura clinging to Syaoran until the end of the movie.

They both strolled to a garden nearby, it was spring, so the flowers had blossomed prettily. Suddenly, Sakura tugged at Syaoran, as she seated herself on one of the bench near her.

"What is it, Sakura?Are you tired?" Syaoran asked worriedly.

"No,..not really. It's just that I had something to tell you," Sakura replied, her head hanging down.

"I'm sorry for not being honest with you," Sakura took a deep breath to muster all of her courage before continuing her sentence,

"Syaoran, I'm..i'm pregnant." she finally said, her confession was accompanied by tears rolling down her cheeks.

Syaoran was chuckling lightly, thinking that Sakura was only fooling around. "You're joking,right?"

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. But I'm not trying to pull your leg here. I'm serious." said Sakura, hoping that Syaoran took this matter seriously.

Instantly, Syaoran's laugh died. His face was nothing but shock. "No..no..it couldn't be. You're lying, Sakura! Don't lie to me!" Syaoran's voice had risen.

"We never slept together...You can't be pregnant...We never went that far...You..." Syaoran was lost for words. He stood there, watching Sakura shuddering as she cried.

"This..this child..it's not yours, Syaoran.." Sakura said between her sobs.

Once again, Syaoran's eyes were flashed with anger.

"What do you mean by that! If it wasn't mine, then who is the father of that baby?!Who is he?! How could you do this to me? What have I done to deserve this? Am I not giving you enough love? How could you...do this to me..." Syaoran was beyond his limits, drops of tears begin to flow freely from his amber eyes. He was truly dissapointed by Sakura's confession.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I really am. Please don't leave me. I still love you.. I can't live without you..please.." Sakura begged to Syaoran.

"Stop it already! You don't have to pretend anymore! Never say the word love to me ever again! You're just pretending to love me so you can get  
my sympathy, didn't you?! I should have known..our relation were just pretense!" he bellowed as he began to walk away from Sakura.

"No,Syaoran..stop..Let me explain this to you..wait Syaoran!" wailed Sakura, her eyes swimming in tears. She can't catch up to him. Her vision blurred. She tried to move forward but fell down instead...Her blurry vision turned dark and empty as she called his name.

"Syaoran-kun..."

* * *

**** Hehehe... a cliffy!!(or is it?? I guess because i intended it to be..) ..what will happen next? stay with me to find out people!! Don't forget to review!! That's right,just click the button below. It won't bite, I promise..lol..Oh and get ready for something shocking next chapter!**


	2. Shocking Revelation

**SHOCKING REVELATION**

**DISCLAIMER: As usual,i don't own any of the CCS characters. It all rightfully belong to CLAMP.**

A/N: The second chappie had arrived! It's time for the 'shocking revelation'... xD

* * *

_My head is so heavy... I can't even open my eyes._

Sakura, Sakura, wake up Sakura..

_Hoe?? Whose that? What just happened?_

_Oh that's right.. I remember it now..At the park..Syaoran-kun was there, and he..left me.. Syaoran.._

Sakura, wake up please_._

_No..Syaoran..you can't leave me.. **no, Syaoran-kun!**_

My eyes fluttered abruptly. I was breathing heavily, and I can feel tears running to the sides of my eyes as someone familiar called out to me.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" said a soft melodious voice which I recognised as Tomoyo's. Her amethyst eyes looked at me with concern.

I nodded weakly. She sighed in relief.

"Tomoyo..chan.. where's Syaoran? I asked her, as I tried to search for Syaoran around the room, but alas, he's not there.

"Sakura-chan, it's better if you don't think about him too much. You need to rest considering your state.." trailed Tomoyo as she took a calming breath before continuing.

"Li-kun had told me everything. He was really dissapointed in you," she said in a small voice. Clearly Tomoyo had been dissapointed in me as well.

"But Tomoyo, I need to see him. I need to tell him the truth and explain everything. I need to tell him that I'm not pregnant, Tomoyo. It was all only a joke..."

Tomoyo's eyes were as large as saucers as shock crept on her face. "You mean it's all a lie? It's a joke? Then why don't you tell him?" asked a bewildered Tomoyo.

"I wanted to, but I suddenly fainted. I didn't mean for it to end up like this.. Please, Tomoyo, let me see him.." I begged her.

Tomoyo kept quiet and lowered her head as if she was hiding something from her.

"Tomoyo chan, what is it? Is something wrong? Where is Syaoran?" I asked her again but with no response.

"Tomoyo chan..is everything okay? Where's Syaoran? Is everything okay with him? Why aren't you answering me?" I asked desperately.

"You need to rest, Sakura. Please don't think about it too much. I'm sorry but I have to go now. I'll visit you again later, ne?" she said as she walked out the door.

Dissapointed with Tomoyo, I scrambled up and hit my head on the bedpost in the process. Rubbing my head on where the bruise is starting to swell, I reached for my cellphone and dialled Syaoran's number. Unfortunately, his phone isn't active.

I cursed in my head as I still can't reach him. Finally, I gave up and slumped myself into the bed and once again drifted to unconciousness.

* * *

The next day, Tomoyo came over and I waste no time in asking her for Syaoran. She refused to answer it, the only thing that she said is for me to not think about it to much. I tried calling Syaoran but got dissapointed yet again. I can't take it anymore. My guilt is engulfing me. After failing to contact him, I tried calling for Eriol's instead. Eriol is his cousin so he might know what happened to him. After a few beeping sound, I heard someone at the other end of the line.

"Mushi mushi, Hiiragizawa talking," said a deep polite voice.

"Uh..Eriol-kun. Sorry to bother you, but do you know where Syaoran is?" I asked him, unable to restrain the desperation from my voice.

Eriol stayed quiet just like Tomoyo had been to me yesterday. I broke the silence as I no longer have patience to deal with this.

"Eriol, why are you silent? Where's Syaoran?" I asked him again.

"I'm..I'm sorry, Sakura." he finally responded. I noted the change of tone in his voice. It was somewhat full of sadness.

"What do you mean sorry? What happened to Syaoran?" my voice began to waver as my heart pounds faster.

"I don't know how to break this to you... but Syaoran is... he is..." Eriol stopped as if he was unable to finish the sentence.

"He is what?! Tell me Eriol!" I said as panic came over me.

"He's...no longer here... in this world..."

It was as if I was shot by a lightning bolt. My hand was no longer able to hold the cellphone and it slid to the ground. Darkness and sorrow took over me as my tears came down my cheeks and my vision blurred until it became pitch black. I fell over and was caught by Tomoyo. She looked terribly worried. But I no longer care about anything. Because my love, the love of my life, had gone for good. No longer able to be with me...

* * *

**## Okay, it's done! I guess its a bit crappy but its hard to fit this in the whole story. Enough about me, let's hear what you think! How? Review, of course! Oh and don't go away just yet, because the final chapter is yet to come! (which I will try to make it as best as I can to make up for this one..) So, as I always said, stay with me people!**


	3. Pinky Promises

**CHAPTER 4**

**PINKY PROMISES**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS in any way.**

**A/N: *sigh in relief* Finally the final chapter is done. I am so terribly sorry for the very very late update. It's just that I'm having confusions on this one for a bit...he3... thanks a lot to humbleblossom-paulina, CardcaptorSakura 16, James birdsong, tatzshacy13, critique 101 and Yatsuiko-chan for reviewing my story.**

**A very special thanks to korin-chan07 for reviewing AND persuading me to complete this story...he3...**

**Also,to critique 101, I know that I said I wanted to change the ending of this one, but this story had been abandoned for a long~ time, so I just wanted to wrap things up here. So, I'm sorry but perhaps you can help me in another story, ne?**

**Enough of my babbling, lets get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" asked Tomoyo worriedly. Sakura was walking absent-mindedly by the beachside, her mind in somewhere else that was unreachable by Tomoyo.

* * *

Sakura took a few moments before she fully registered Tomoyo's question. "Uh... yeah... i'm okay..." she answered as she plastered a weak smile on her face.

Tomoyo sighed in dissapointment. Sakura had been like this since the day she called Eriol and received the terrible blow that day.

**FLASHBACK**

**(SAKURA'S POV)**

_"I'm..I'm sorry, Sakura." he finally responded. I noted the change of tone in his voice. It was somewhat full of sadness._

_"What do you mean sorry? What happened to Syaoran?" my voice began to waver as my heart pounds faster._

_"I don't know how to break this to you... but Syaoran is... he is..." Eriol stopped as if he was unable to finish the sentence._

_"He is what?! Tell me Eriol!" I said as panic came over me._

_"He's...no longer here... in this world..."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked again. Sakura nodded, but not convincingly enough for Tomoyo. She went to her, holding her hands.

"Look, just forget about him, okay. You have to go on with life..." advised Tomoyo.

Sakura shook her head slowly as she looked down, tears rolling down her cheeks to the sands below.

"I... can't... and... I... won't..." she said softly, barely audible to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sighed yet again as she watched her best friend broke down. She let go of her hand and patted Sakura's shoulders.

"Stay here, okay. I want to get something from the car." she said.

Sakura merely nodded in acknowledgement.

She then continued to walk by the beach side. The sound of the breaking waves helped to calm her down a bit. She sighed. Her life was like so... empty. Without Syaoran by her side, she's lost. Usually it will be him that can guide her through the way. But now... he's not going to be here, ever. He'd left her... forever.

Sakura picked up a twig that was lying on the sand and wrote her name and Syaoran's. She stared at the names as the waves came and washed over her writing, leaving a fresh lump of sand in its place. The writings were gone instantly, just like Syaoran did, it seems like he was gone in a flash.

Without realising it, fresh tears broke from her welling eyes. She stood there,watching the sun slowly setting as she sobbed softly.

"Do you miss me?" Sakura heard a voice from her behind. A guy's voice. But she didn't turn around, thinking that he was probably talking with his girlfriend through the phone.

"You didn't recognize me??" his voice rang again in Sakura's ears along with a small chuckle. Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat. This guy... his voice... was somewhat similar to someone she knew very well. _"No... it couldn't be him."_ Sakura told herself.

"Hey, you didn't really forget me now, did you... Sakura?"

Sakura turned round at the mention of her name. Her eyes enlarged as she saw..._him._

"S... Syaoran-kun?" she gasped.

Syaoran smiled as he answered her. "The one and only..."

"B... but... how... you... are you a ghost?" Sakura blurted out.

Syaoran chuckled softly. "No... Sakura dear... I'm afraid I am not a ghost." he answered her as he went closer towards the confused Sakura.

"But... I thought... you were... d... dead..." stammered Sakura.

Syaoran inched closer to Sakura and embraced her. "That's all... a lie."

Sakura pushed Syaoran away. "What do you mean?"

"I guess I owe you an explanation then. After Tomoyo told me about your 'joke', I decided that it's time for payback. With Eriol's and Tomoyo's help of course." explained Syaoran to Sakura, pointing towards Tomoyo and Eriol standing together not too far from them.

Sakura was awestruck. It was all... only a lie?

"But... Syaoran... you meanie!" yelled Sakura as she started to hit Syaoran with her little punches.

"Whoa... calm down tiger. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. " said Syaoran as he tried to shield himself from Sakura's hits.

**"Do - you - have - any - idea - what - my - life - has - been - like - without - you - until - now?!" **bellowed Sakura as she punctuated every word with a blow.

"I'm sorry, really..." said Syaoran as he try to avoid Sakura's punches.

"Tell that to someone who haven't been suffering like me..." pouted Sakura as she turned her back towards him.

"Come on... I said I'm sorry... I really am..." coaxed Syaoran as he embraced her from behind.

"But why did you do it?"

"I only wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine. Did you know how hurt I am when I heard of your so called 'pregnancy'?"

"Okay fine, I forgive you. And I'm sorry as well. Just promise me one thing..." said Sakura as she turned around and buried her face on Syaoran's chest.

"And what might that be?" asked Syaoran as he hugged her more.

"Don't ever leave me again..." came Sakura's muffled voice.

Syaoran let her go and smiled at her. "Hold out your pinky finger. Let's make a pinky promise, okay?"

Sakura intertwined her pinky with Syaoran's as Syaoran spoke the promise words.

"I pinky promises that I will never leave you again and always love you," he said solemnly.

"Pinky promise, if you lie,

I will make you swallow a thousand needles." they chanted simultaneously.

"Promise made!" said them both as they let go of their fingers.

"Oh... I almost forgot... we need to seal the deal with something..." said Syaoran with a glint in his eyes.

"Huh? With what?" asked Sakura.

"With this..." answered Syaoran as he pulled Sakura into a kiss. A sweet long kiss in the sunset.

*** Please Review!!**


End file.
